Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo-Echo is a small, light green alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. Echo-Echo's eyes bulge out. He wears cube-shaped earphones, each with two black lines, that connect to the MP3 player on his back. His legs are stubby with three toes on each foot. He has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. He wears the Ultimatrix on his head. Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could in the original series. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where the Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where the Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people (echolocation). Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, seen when he touched Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's mana. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. During his time with the Ultimatrix, Echo Echo has the ability of flight due to a glitch,. Echo Echo has more strength than his size suggests. Another glitch power Echo Echo temporarily gained while using the Ultimatrix was object duplication, in which he could create copies of any object he was holding while making clones. Weakness Echo-Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle. History *In Innervasion Part 5, Echo Echo was added to the active list, replacing Grey Matter due to the Omnitrix reforming into an Ultimatrix. *Echo Echo made his debut in Omni-Copped, where Ben tested his powers. *In Race Chase, Echo Echo went after LaGrange. *In Bug Invasion, Echo Echo appeared before going Ultimate. *In Two by Two, Echo Echo appeared in a daydream. Appearances *Omni-Copped(first appearance) *Race Chase *Bug Invasion(goes ultimate) *Two By Two(daydream) Etymology *Echo Echo's species name is a play on the words, "sonic," and, "sonar." Trivia *Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suit, and his inner body is made of living sound waves. *The green indents on the back of Echo Echo's hands are sound holes, which help him resonate. Category:Aliens